Lua de Sangue
by Blood Alpha
Summary: havia uma batalha por poder, terras e riquezas. Fae das trevas e da luz se juntaram para obter tudo isso de seus inimigos, cada inimigo enfrentado foi derrubado, mas havia um que era mais poderoso em tudo, principalmente seu exército, era o reino Phoenix.


**Capitulo 01**

'' **A felicidade é uma pausa entre a dor e o sofrimento''**

700 D.C. havia uma batalha por poder, terras e riquezas. Faes das trevas e da luz se juntaram para obter tudo isso de seus inimigos, cada inimigo enfrentado foi derrubado, mas havia um que era mais poderoso em tudo, principalmente seu exército, era o reino Phoenix. Tanto a luz quanto as trevas perderam milhares de soldados pra eles, Elders da luz e das trevas não estavam satisfeitos de perder dinheiro e guerreiros, então se reuniram no palácio do Rei de Sangue, para que uma proposta fosse pensada e enviada ao reino o Phoenix.

Os Elders da luz e das trevas encontravam-se reunidos no palácio do rei juntamente com Ash líder da luz e Morrigan líder das trevas. Estavam todos sentados ao redor de uma mesa, na sala de reuniões do palácio, com Ash e Morrigan nas pontas, discutindo a sua mais recente perda.

\- Eu proponho uma aliança, assim não vamos mais perder novos soldados ou dinheiro para eles, e ainda ganharemos um aliado poderoso ao nosso lado. – propõe o líder do clã Zamorra. Os outros discutiram e acharam uma boa ideia, só não sabiam como iriam fazer essa aliança.

\- Mas que tipo de aliança você sugere? – questionou Morrigan, olhando atentamente todos os que estavam à mesa – Tem que ser uma inquebrável, caso contrário à Imperatriz pode desfazê-la rapidamente.

\- Um casamento. – sugeriu Ash de sua cadeira pensativo – Um casamento é inquebrável em nossa cultura, só se desfazem após a morte. – disse por fim, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

\- Mas quem casaria? – perguntou a Rainha das Fadas.

\- Se me permitir, eu tenho uma solução. – falou o Rei de Sangue pela primeira vez na reunião, obtendo a atenção de todos.

O Rei de Sangue era casado com Ysabue um súcubo, eles tiveram três filhas, sendo elas Aife, Catarine e Victoria. Todas são casadas e com filhas de suas respectivas uniões, Catarine e Victoria após dois anos de casadas tiveram gêmeas com diferença de meses, já Aife demorou alguns anos, mas teve a pequena Ysabue nomeada em homenagem a sua avó, sendo que todos a chamavam carinhosamente apenas de Bo. Ela cresceu forte, independente, muito inteligente e principalmente muito bela, aos 16 anos começou a mostrar seus poderes e agora, com 25 anos, ela não parece que tem mais de 18. Vários pretendentes se atiram aos seus pés, principalmente Dyson o encarregado da guarda do seu avô.

Os Elders acenaram para que o Rei continuasse.

\- Eu proponho escolhermos entre nossas famílias as meninas solteiras que não estão casadas ou noivas. – ele falou olhando pra eles. Os Elders se olharam e balançaram a cabeça concordando.

\- Mas temos que achar a que tem o sangue azul mais puro. – Morrigan falou tomando seu vinho – E só existem duas pessoas aptas para isso Ysabue e Tamsin, ela é filha de uma princesa e um rei, sendo assim a próxima na linha de sucessão do reino do seu pai, ela tem o sangue ainda mais azul que Tamsin, eu proponho escolhemos Ysabue. – terminou Morrigan olhando para o Ash.

\- Eu concordo com ela. – Ash falou se levantando – Vocês também concordam com Morrigan? – ele perguntou olhando pra eles.

Os Elders falaram mais um pouco e ponderaram os pôs e contras, para então tomarem sua decisão.

\- Nós concordamos – disseram em uni som.

Enquanto isso no lado de fora do palácio, Bo juntamente com sua mãe e tias, esperavam o termino da reunião enquanto falavam as maravilhas de ser casada, Bo ficava cada vez mais entediada com aquela conversa e foi para o lago da cachoeira, buscando se distrair de tudo aquilo.

 **Fora do castelo. Lagoa da cachoeira.**

 **Pov. Bo**

Eu não aguentava mais elas falando, então decide sair de perto e ir para o meu lugar favorito, o meu lago.

O lago era circular, com água azul cristalina que mudava para azul mais forte cada vez que ia mais fundo e uma cachoeira de 5 metros de altura era rodeada de grandes e pequenas árvores, alguns campos de flores e havia pássaros cantando em todas as direções. Assim que o alcancei, caminhei até a água, a testei e constatei que ela estava morna como sempre, tirei meu vestido e fiquei de roupas intimas, entrando na água.

Meia hora depois ainda estou na água, desfrutando o som dos pássaros que cantam ao longe, quando de repente essa paz é interrompida por galopes de cavalo. Eu olho e vejo uma mulher com o cavalo vindo em direção do lago, ela foi chegando mais perto até que parou, ela desmontou o cavalo e caminhou em direção ao lago, chegou perto da água, abaixou-se e bebeu, lavou o rosto e molhou a nuca. Então aproveitei e dei uma boa olhada nela.

Seus cabelos eram loiros e iam até a metade de suas costas, trançados na parte direita e intricado aos outros soltos, sua altura 1,80, olhos castanhos mel. Usava calças de couro preto meio folgadas, uma camisa de linho com um mando por cima que tinha um brasão que não consegui ver, a camisa era sem mangas que mostrava seus braços musculosos e definidos, ela também tinha curvas de dar inveja.

\- Você está invadindo terras, sabia? – falei, chamando sua atenção e ela levou um susto, eu sorri de sua reação.

Ela me olhou e sorriu mostrando quatro pequenas presas.

\- Me desculpe senhorita, eu não sabia, estou vindo de uma longa viagem só parei pra descansar. – ela falou se sentando no chão.

\- Pelo menos eu posso saber seu nome? – perguntei olhando com curiosidade para ela, ainda dentro da água.

\- Lauren, e a senhorita? – ela perguntou me olhando divertidamente.

\- Bo. – respondi e ela me deu um olhar curioso.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. – ela olhou pra cima e depois pra mim - Me perdoe por deixa-la tão cedo, mas quero chegar a minha casa antes do jantar. - ela falou levantou-se e assobio para o cavalo, que pouco depois estava ao seu lado.

\- O prazer é meu. – falei sentindo meus olhos ficarem azuis e em reposta, os dela ficaram ouro enquanto subia no cavalo. Com esse movimento, finalmente pude ver o brasão, eram duas espadas cruzadas e um enorme pássaro de fogo na frente delas. Saiu em disparata logo em seguida deixando poeira pra trás e eu a segui com os olhos, até que sumisse de vista.

Sai da água, me vesti e fui em direção do castelo, sem nunca deixa de pensa naqueles olhos. Não acho que eles sairiam tão cedo de minha mente. Quando eu cheguei ao palácio, ainda pensado nela, Dyson veio me chamar dizendo que meus avós e minha mãe estavam me esperando na sala do trono, então dei meia volta e fui para lá. Ao chegar lá, meu avô estava sentado no trono dele, minha avó do lado esquerdo e minha mãe do seu direito, tinha uma cadeira em frente a eles para que eu sentasse. Eu assumi meu lugar e esperei que falassem o porquê de eu ter sido chamada ali.

\- Vocês queriam falar comigo? – perguntei olhando nos olhos deles, todos pareciam muito sérios. Minha mãe foi a primeira a falar.

\- Sim querida, é sobre a guerra. – ela fez uma pausa e continuou – Todos os anciões da luz e das trevas vieram para a reunião, para que achássemos uma forma de parar as mortes desnecessárias. Foi decidido fazer uma aliança com o Phoenix, então eles escolheram entre as filhas do sangue real dos dois lados para ver quem tinha o sangue mais azul, como dizem, e encontraram duas pessoas, mas a segunda acabou de nascer, então só sobrou você. – ela falou e veio ficar do meu lado.

\- Mas ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver comigo, minha mãe. – falei olhando para ela, estava confusa e com uma leve suspeita, que me deixou um pouco nervosa.

\- Porque, minha flor, a aliança vai ser um casamento. – minha avó falou olhando para mim.

Eu senti minha boca abrir e fecha várias vezes, e não consegui formar pensamentos e nem palavras. Depois de uns instantes a única coisa que consegui perguntar foi:

\- Mas com quem? – eu perguntei a eles, ainda atordoada com o significado daquela aliança.

\- Com o príncipe do reino o Phoenix. – meu avô respondeu com certo nervosismo.

Então eu desmaiei.

 **Reino O Phoenix. A caminho do palácio.**

Após concordarem, os Elders da luz e das trevas assinaram, juntamente com seus lideres, o documento da aliança que seria proposta da Imperatriz.

Ash e Morrigan entraram na carruagem cercados por seus melhores guerreiros foram a caminho do reino o Phoenix. Depois de 3 horas de viagem, cercados por árvores e vastos campos, eles avistaram um castelo magnifico em tamanho e altura, tinha quatro torres duas menores e duas maiores, uma enorme muralha ao redor com vários guardas em seus postos. Dava para ver o brasão em suas armaduras e estandartes, eram duas espadas cruzadas e um enorme pássaro de fogo. Quando chegaram viram um enorme portão um guarda do castelo gritou para baixo.

\- Quem vem lá? – gritou uma voz feminina, causando surpresa em Ash e Morrigan.

\- Ash e a Morrigan, lideres dos Faes, vem ter uma audiência com a Imperatriz. – Bruce, o guarda pessoal da Morrigan gritou mais alto.

Só então o portão foi aberto e eles, com seus soldados, puderam passar. Durante o caminho do portão ao palácio, Ash e Morrigan observaram súditos da imperatriz e puderam ver que era um reino rico, as ruas eram limpas e se ouvia pessoas gritando vendendo seus produtos, ou apenas se comunicando com alguém do outro lado da rua. Mas algo deixou os visitantes intrigados, só se via mulheres para onde quer que olhem e à medida que a carruagem era conduzida pelas ruas, essas mulheres encaravam os guardas dos dois com ar de superioridade, algumas pareciam hostis, mas nenhuma se propôs a se aproximar.

\- Interessante, não acha? – Morrigan questionou sorrindo e parecendo verdadeiramente interessada.

\- Claro que você acha. – Ash respondeu, revirando os olhos, mas no fundo também estava curioso sobre aquele reino. Nunca souberam que eram mulheres, já que quando os soldados do Reino Phoenix eram mortos, tornavam-se pó.

 **Dentro do castelo. Sala de jantar.**

Ash e a Morrigan entraram na sala de jantar do palácio que era igualmente magnifica, no teto um grande lustre de diamantes, paredes com gravuras de ouro nelas e uma grande mesa suficiente pra 25 pessoas. A imperatriz já estava esperando por eles sentada na cabeceira da mesa. Ela era loira, com cabelos até cintura presa em uma trança elaborada no lado esquerdo, que se misturava aos outros fios soltos, ela tinha cerca de 1,70 m de altura e olhos azuis penetrantes, usava uma coroa de dragão com seis pedras que representava seu domínio a vários reinos, ela vestia um vestido vermelho-fogo com detalhes em prata e ouro nele, e mostrava um pouco do decote.

\- Bem vindos a minha casa, eu sou a imperatriz Karen, Ash e Morrigan, por favor, tomem um assento. – falou apontados as duas cadeiras do seu lado esquerdo.

Ash, como o cavalheiro que era, puxou a cadeira para Morrigan e esperou ela se sentar para só então tomar seu lugar, assim que ele se sentou, na sala entrou uma morena. Ela tinha o cabelo trançado do lado direito, que também se misturava aos fios soltos e batia no meio das suas costas, estava vestida com um vestido verde com detalhes brancos que a abraçava perfeitamente, mostrando um pouco de seu decote. A morena tinha 1,65, e possuía, assim como a imperatriz, os olhos azuis penetrantes em um tom mais claro. Ela se sentou no lado direito da mesa na segunda cadeira, a imperatriz olhou para ela e sorriu.

\- Ash e Morrigan, conheçam minha filha mais nova, princesa Mackenzie. – ela falou com eles que, rapidamente, baixaram a cabeça em respeito.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la princesa. – Morrigan falou sorrindo.

\- O prazer é nosso por tê-los aqui e também conhecê-los. - Mackenzie falou sorrindo educadamente.

A imperatriz bateu palmas e os empregados, que novamente eram todas mulheres, vieram com a comida, botaram na mesa e ficaram fora de vista esperando serem chamadas outra vez.

\- Querida, você viu sua irmã? – a imperatriz perguntou a princesa que a olhou com cara de surpresa.

Antes que ela respondesse, entrou outra loira na sala, cabelos até a metade das costas, trançado na parte direita e intricado aos outros fios soltos, sua altura 1,80, ela vestia calças de couro preto meio folgadas, com uma blusa azul de general que tinha varias medalhas, olhos castanhos mel, seus braços musculosos e definidos apareciam através das mangas e também tinha curvas de dar inveja.

\- Desculpe o atraso mãe, houve um imprevisto. – falou e se sentou na cadeira vazia entra a sua irmã e mãe, a Imperatriz lhe sorriu tranquila.

\- Não tem problema querida, eu quero que você conheça o Ash e a Morrigan. – ela falou apontando para os dois.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los, eu sou o príncipe Lauren. – disse ela sorrindo quando eles abaixaram a cabeça em respeito e ela devolveu o gesto.

\- Me perdoe, mas príncipe? – Ash perguntou atordoado. Imperatriz riu com gosto do olhar atordoada de Ash.

\- Aqui algumas especificas herdeiras do trono são chamadas de príncipe, antes que eu virasse imperatriz eu também era chamada de príncipe como minha mãe e a maioria das nossas antepassadas, Lauren também é chamada porque ela e uma de nós. – a imperatriz explicou sem dar mais detalhes.

Só então começou o jantar, a mesa era farta contendo muita carne e saladas variadas, além de vários tipos de bebidas. Após o jantar a imperatriz chamou todos para a sala do trono, lá havia dois tronos um maior e um menor, a imperatriz se sentou no maior e a princesa Mackenzie no menor e o príncipe no lado direito da Imperatriz, também havia duas cadeiras na frente dos tronos onde Ash e a Morrigan se sentaram.

\- Então vamos aos negócios, vocês vieram pra uma aliança, não foi? – ela perguntou para eles.

\- Sim majestade, é isso que viemos fazer aqui, se for possível. – Ash entregou à proposta a imperatriz que leu durantes alguns minutos, e se voltou para eles.

\- Um casamento? – ela perguntou olhando para eles de forma analítica.

\- Sim majestade, e no dia do casamento, tanto luz quanto trevas de todos os clãs Faes, irão jurar lealdade à Vossa Majestade. – explicou Morrigan olhando para Lauren e depois para a Imperatriz – Em troca queremos que nossos reinos sejam aliados, desejamos a paz majestade.

A imperatriz olhou para o Príncipe Lauren, elas tiveram uma conversa silenciosa, só então ela olhou para Ash e a Morrigan e simplesmente perguntou.

\- Quem vai ser a noiva?

 **Capitulo 02**

 **Palácio do Reino Phoenix.**

\- Quem é a noiva? - perguntou a imperatriz a Morrigan e o Ash, eles se olharam tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

\- Ysabue Luna McCorrigan, neta do Rei de Sangue, majestades. – Ash respondeu, atento as reações da Imperatriz e do Príncipe de Phoenix.

\- Espere um minuto, essa não seria a filha de Hades? – perguntou a Princesa Mackenzie sorrindo divertidamente – Ela é nossa prima. Sério Lauren, só Você mesmo para pegar a filha do tio Hades.

\- Tio Hades? – Morrigan perguntou completamente confusa.

\- Ele não é meu tio mesmo, na verdade ele é tio da minha mãe. – a Princesa respondeu batendo o dedo no queixo.

\- Sua mãe? – Ash perguntou se voltando para a Imperatriz.

\- Não sou eu, a outra mãe de Kenzi é sobrinha dele, Ártemis. – a Imperatriz.

\- Como isso é possível? – Morrigan perguntou olhando para Mackenzie, afinal, Ártemis era conhecida por ter jurado castidade.

\- Minha querida, no nosso reino é formado apenas por mulheres, mas não nos confunda com as Amazonas elas existem, nós temos um ritual. – a Imperatriz respondeu quando percebeu que eles cometeriam o mesmo engano de muitos outros - No ritual da fertilidade, nossa deusa Hera concede a fertilidade aos casais do ritual que rezam a ela. Mackenzie e Lauren são irmãs pela minha parte e ambas são como a Ysabue de vocês.

\- Ambas semideusas então. – murmurou Ash olhando para ambas curioso – Obrigado por explicar Alteza, mais posso saber quem são suas mães?

\- Sim, mas sugiro que essa informação não se espalhe Ash. – ela respondeu o olhar parecia de aço em uma ameaça velada - Lauren é filha de Atena e Mackenzie, como já havia dito, de Ártemis.

\- Quando poderemos nos encontrar? - perguntou Lauren ansiosa, não estava interessada na curiosidade dos emissários, queria conhecer Ysabue o mais rápido possível.

\- Temos alguém ansiosa. – cantarolou Mackenzie, provocando a irmã que apenas a ignorou esperando a resposta.

\- Mackenzie, não atormente sua irmã. – a Imperatriz, Karen, repreendeu a sua filha de forma divertida. – Mas a Lauren tem um ponto, quando elas vão se encontrar?

\- Partiremos ainda hoje com sua resposta, sendo positiva, em pelo menos uma semana estaríamos retornando com ela para que as duas se conheçam. – Morrigan respondeu.

\- Parece bom para mim. – a Imperatriz disse – Descansem por hoje, poderão partir amanhã depois que comerem.

\- Obrigado, Vossa Majestade. – Ash disse se curvando e agradecendo a recepção.

\- As servas irão leva-los a seus aposentos. – Karen disse se levantou-se de seu trono – Foi um prazer conhece-los e tratar disso com vocês, com sua licença.

\- A honra foi nossa, Imperatriz. – dessa vez foi Morrigan quem prestou seu respeito a mulher a sua frente.

 **Palácio do Rei de Sangue, aposentos da Princesa.**

 **POV Bo**

Eu acordei, e percebi que estava em meu quarto. Minha avó e mãe encontravam-se sentadas ao lado de minha cama, velando-me.

\- Você está bem, querida? – minha avó perguntou em tom preocupado.

\- Sim, estou bem. – respondi suspirando ao me lembrar da razão do meu desmaio - Mais é verdade que terei que me casar com o Príncipe de Phoenix?

\- Sim, meu anjo, você tem que se casar com o príncipe do Reino de Phoenix caso eles aceitem o tratado. – minha mãe respondeu segurando minha mão, tentando me passar segurança – Não é ruim Bo, você vai ter tempo pra conhecê-lo pessoalmente e quem sabe possam acabar tornando-se amigos, ou até mesmo algo mais.

\- E se eu não gostar dele? – perguntei ansiosa. Eu não queria estar naquela situação, mas eu sou uma princesa e tenho um dever para com meu reino – E se ele for como a maioria daqueles lordes que ficam pavoneando por aqui?

\- Ei, conselho por experiência própria, não julgue ninguém antes de conhecer. – minha mãe alertou-me – Tente conhecer ele antes e só então tire suas conclusões.

\- Tudo bem, mamãe. – decidi que era melhor seguir a corrente, já que não dava para luta contra – E quando vou conhecer esse Príncipe?

\- Isso só saberemos quando Ash e Morrigan voltarem. – minha avó que respondeu a essa – Eles levaram o tratado para que a Imperatriz desse seu parecer esperasse que eles voltem o mais breve possível.

\- Se é o jeito... – murmurei olhando pela janela para os vastos prados que podiam ser vistos do palácio. E pensar que achei mesmo que conseguiria evitar isso por mais um tempo, sou mesmo uma princesa tola.

" _\- É um prazer conhece-la."_ , lindos olhos dourados como ouro. Aquela moça... Lauren. Ela não saiu da minha cabeça.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Reino de sangue, Mercado.**

\- Achei você. – disse a voz do Dyson, enquanto ele apertava meu braço.

Me virei e vi ele com um sorriso de escárnio, os outros soldados não estavam com ele. Não era a primeira vez que Dyson fazia isso, mas dessa vez ele foi longe demais, estávamos no meio do povo.

\- Me solta agora. – falei puxando meu braço do seu agarre.

\- Não. – ele negou apertando mais ainda – Vamos voltar e você vai me explicar que história é essa de príncipe.

Dito isso, ele saiu me puxando. Quando eu vejo David, irmão do Bruce, vindo em nossa direção, ele pega o braço de Dyson e o torce, puxando-me para trás dele quando fico livre.

\- Ele lhe machucou, Minha Princesa? – ele perguntou preocupado, olhando-me com o canto dos olhos.

\- Não David, mas obrigada. – agradeço verdadeiramente, pois já estou farta dessas situações.

\- Não tem de que, agora vamos levar esse pedaço de merda inútil para o castelo. – ele falou enquanto seus homens acorrentavam Dyson – O Rei não ficará nada contente com isso.

Logo vi Clave, minha égua, sendo alimentado por um dos guardas que vieram com a gente, lhe dei mais uma maçã e montei em direção ao castelo com eles atrás de mim.

Meia hora depois chegamos aos estábulos, os meninos responsáveis pelos cavalos vieram nos receber pegando nossos animais e os levando para seus lugares. Quando os outros lobos viram David carregando Dyson, correram para ajuda-lo, mas levantei a mão para eles, sinalizando que ficassem longe.

\- Não ajude, ele mereceu está assim, me desrespeitar é o mesmo que desrespeitar o Rei de Sangue, se o ajudarem irão seguir o mesmo destino. – falei e continuei caminhando. Andamos pelo castelo até chegar à sala do trono onde estavam meus avós.

Meu avô olhou para mim, para David e para um Dyson acorrentado de forma desconfiada. Pelo seu semblante se via que não estava contente.

\- Ysabue, o que isso significa? – minha avó perguntou ao levantar-se e andar até mim

\- Pergunte a ele. – respondi sem esconder minha raiva, apontando para Dyson que ainda recebia o olhar de meu avô. David o botou ajoelhado.

\- Não é nada minha rainha, apenas um mal entendido. – Dyson respondeu com a maior cara de pau.

\- Nada, como assim nada? – gritei, deixando a raiva obter o melhor de mim enquanto o encarava e era segurada por minha avó - Ele fica me assediando a cada oportunidade que tem me trata como se eu fosse sua propriedade e ainda diz que eu sou sua companheira, Dyson acredita que pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – terminei ofegante, olhei pra minha avó que agora tinha levado uma mão a boca, horrorizada com o que eu falei.

Meu avô era outra história, ele estava vermelho de raiva, ele praticamente cuidou de Dyson quando seu pai morreu e agora parece que o que ele ouviu foi demais.

\- É verdade, Dyson? – ele perguntou calmo demais.

\- Não, ela está mentindo. – ele afirmou soando miserável, mas eu podia ver o ódio nos seus olhos – Ela não sabe o qu...

\- Você está chamando sua futura rainha de mentirosa perante mim, o seu Rei, Dyson? – meu avô perguntou, cortando-o, em um tom completamente imperioso, que deixava claro seu descontentamento.

\- Não, meu... – Dyson tentou negar, mas meu avô o cortou novamente.

\- Cale a boca Dyson, pensa que eu não sei o que acontece nesse castelo criança tola? – meu avô questionou-o e ele abaixou a cabeça - David o que a Ysabue falou está confirmado?

\- Sim Meu Rei, vários funcionários podem confirma o que a Princesa afirmou agora a pouco. – David falou abaixando a cabeça em respeito.

Ele se levantou do trono e veio até onde nós estávamos, a raiva e decepção eram claras em seus olhos.

\- Leve ele para o pátio e o amarre. – ele ordenou e estendeu os dos braços para mim e minha avó que aceitamos – Avise aos outros para irem para lá no final da tarde.

\- Sim, Meu Rei. – David respondeu e ele e seus homens, se retiraram levando Dyson consigo.

\- Você está bem, minha querida? – vovô me perguntou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos calejadas.

\- Sim, eu estou bem vovô. – lhe assegurei enquanto ele me abraçava.

 **No final da tarde.**

Chegamos no pátio e ele estava ocupado pela matilha de Dyson e todo o pessoal do castelo, depois que fizeram silêncio, meu avô começou a falar.

\- Estamos aqui para punir Dyson Thornwood, ele desrespeitou um dos membros da minha família, a herdeira do trono e minha neta, a princesa Ysabue. – ele anunciou - Todos vocês estão aqui para testemunhar que ele vai ser despojado do seu cargo de general do meu exército, no seu lugar ficará David.

Meu avô falou e deu uma pausa observando a reação de todos.

\- Agora David, marque-o – meu avô falou e entregou um ferro com um símbolo na ponta para David. Ele o pegou e marcou Dyson na testa, o símbolo que agora era queimado na testa dele eu vi somente uma vez, ele indicava que ele era indigno de confiança.

\- Agora ele vai apodrecer na prisão, - meu avô decretou - Obrigado por virem, podem retornar aos seus postos de trabalho.

Aos poucos o pátio foi sendo esvaziado, Dyson foi levado pelos soldados agora sobre comando de David. Percebi que nem todos ficaram felizes pelo acontecimento, principalmente alguns componentes da matilha de Dyson.

\- Querida, está ficando tarde vá dormi você teve um dia longo. – minha avó falou preocupada, voltada para mim.

\- Sua avó tem razão, deve ir descansar minha querida. – dessa vez foi meu avô quem disse.

\- Sim senhor, com sua licença. – falei em concordância, suspirei e beijei ambos antes de me retirar da sacada e seguir para o meu quarto.

Chegando lá, troquei minhas roupas por outras mais confortáveis e quando me deitei, a única coisa que me vinha a mente eram aqueles ardentes olhos dourados. Mas eu devia tirá-los de minha cabeça, tinha um papel a cumprir logo mais e não poderia me deixar levar por um encontro tão breve e olhos tão arrebatadores. Mesmo tendo contado a Dyson apenas para provoca-lo e fazê-lo soltar-me, ainda não estava completamente à vontade com aquela história, mas no fim eu ainda era uma princesa e tinha um papel a cumprir.

Sempre fui ciente das guerras travadas pelo meu reino e os outros, e sei da importância dessa união, sei que ela não significa apenas força para os reinos, mas também significa paz tanto para os governantes, quanto para os familiares dos soldados que lutam nelas.

 **Capitulo 04**

 **Palácio do Reino Phoenix**

Era manhã da partida de Ash e Morrigan, quando o sol se ergueu no céu, o Príncipe Lauren já estava de pé. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se ansiosa e algo dentro de si dizia que não devia esperar, sem saber que decisão tomar, achou por melhor dirigir-se até os aposentos de sua mãe, a Imperatriz Karen.

\- Minha mãe, preciso lhe falar. – Lauren diz ao bater na porta, antes de abrir e entrar no quarto da Imperatriz.

\- O que a atormenta, minha filha? – Karen pergunta enquanto algumas servas a vestiam.

\- O que acha desse acordo? – A Princesa pergunta enquanto caminha até uma mesa próxima a janela, onde se serve de algumas uvas.

\- Bom minha querida, esse acordo é melhor para todos, pelo menos as nossas guerreiras não morreram mais- falou Karen sento ajudada a botar sua capa.

\- E a senhora tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia contar a eles sobre nós? – A mais nova perguntou fitando sua mãe, que olhava para ela através do espelho.

\- Se você vai se casar com a princesa deles, naturalmente iriam ficar sabendo, é melhor dar uma explicação a eles, antes que eles venham investigar por conta própria, não acha? – A Imperatriz questionou sua filha – Além do mais, não falei nenhuma informação que nos coloque em risco.

\- Entendo e tem razão, como sempre. – A filha da Imperatriz concordou suspirando e despertando a curiosidade de sua mãe.

\- Mas não é isso que lhe atormenta, não é? – Ela disse e se aproximou de sua filha, traçando as linhas de seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Sinto algo... Aqui em meu peito... Sinto que me chama. – Lauren confessa a sua mãe, deixando transparecer em sua face a confusão que está sentindo – Desde que vi aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes não param de pensar neles e esse sentimento em meu peito se tornou mais forte, depois da conversa com Ash e Morrigan.

A Imperatriz fitou sua filha, Lauren não era muito de demonstrar o que sentia apenas em raros casos isso acontecia e era o que estava fazendo Karen pensar a respeito.

\- Por isso quero lhe fazer um pedido, minha mãe. – A Princesa anunciou olhando atentamente para sua mãe.

\- E que pedido seria esse? – Karen questionou mesmo já tendo uma ideia do que se tratava.

\- Permita-me seguir com Ash e Morrigan. – Ela respondeu de forma firme.

\- Mesmo que você tenha acabado de chegar? – A Imperatriz perguntou, mas já sabia que diria sim.

\- Desculpe? – Lauren pediu com um sorriso contido.

\- Se isso acalmará seu coração, tem minha permissão para ir. – Karen disse e beijou a testa de sua filha sorrindo.

 **Quarto de Ash e Morrigan**

Ash e Morrigan já estavam de pé desde que o primeiro raia de sol despontou no horizonte, estavam ansiosos para chegar até o Rei de Sangue e lhe dar a notícia de que a Imperatriz havia aceitado o casamento.

\- Como acha que será? – Ash perguntou.

\- Que será o que? – Morrigan questionou sem entender bem o amigo.

\- Com relação ao tratado... Ainda há aqueles que não desejam largar o sentimento de vingativo e se aliarem ao Império Phoenix. – Ash esclareceu sua pergunta.

\- Paz completa sabe que não haverá não podemos nos iludir quanto a isso. – Morrigan respondeu enquanto checava sua aparência em um espelho do quarto – Mas o Rei de Sangue não é tolo, ele sabe disso e provavelmente tomará as medidas necessárias.

\- Você deve estar certa. – Ash concordou com sua parceira e ambos se dirigiram para fora do quarto, dando de cara com a serva que estava responsável por eles.

\- Olá senhores, estava vindo chama-los, a Imperatriz deseja vê-los. – Ela disse curvando a cabeça em respeito.

\- Estávamos indo até ela, pode nos guiar até lá? – Morrigan pediu sorrindo para a serva.

\- Por aqui. – Ela disse e começou a andar a frente deles, levando-os de volta para a sala do trono. Após deixá-los de frente com a Imperatriz, ela se retirou.

\- Tudo pronto para sua viagem de retorno? – A Imperatriz perguntou a ambos sentada em seu trono, olhando-os de cima, no fundo de sua consciência ainda não sabia se podia confiar neles, mas teria que arriscar. Até mesmo Karen sabia que, como soberana, devia zelar por seu povo e mais guerras não eram o caminho.

\- Sim, Alteza. – Ash quem respondeu a ela, se curvando com elegância – Nosso Rei ficará muito feliz com sua resposta.

\- Assim espero, pois, apesar de saber que podemos resistir a muitas guerras ainda, não quero mais que o sangue de minhas mulheres seja derramado em vão. – Ela respondeu completamente séria.

\- Nem nosso Soberano, essa foi a saída mais viável e com benefícios para todos os envolvidos. – Morrigan salientou.

\- Lauren irá acompanha-los ao seu Reino, ela acha melhor ver por ela mesma sua princesa e tirar suas conclusões sobre se deseja ou não se unir em matrimonio a ela. – A Imperatriz avisou, deixando tanto Ash quanto Morrigan surpresos com aquilo – Espero que tenha uma boa viagem e que minha filha retorne com um sorriso e uma boa notícia.

\- Obrigada, Alteza. – Os estrangeiros disseram ao mesmo tempo, ao curvarem-se mais uma vez.

\- Sigam-me. – Essa era a voz da Princesa Mackenzie, que se encontrava atrás dos dois – Irei leva-los até o portão.

Ash e Morrigan acompanharam a Princesa para fora da sala do trono e a seguiram pelos corredores do palácio, estavam próximos a porta que os levariam ao pátio onde sua carruagem os esperava, quando a Princesa a frente deles parou.

\- Darei apenas um aviso, posso ser a Segunda Princesa, mas se algo acontecer a minha irmã enquanto ela busca o que falta em seu coração no Reino de vocês, eu mesma irei caça-los até obter a cabeça de vocês e de quem a matou. – Ela disse séria, olhando-os nos olhos e por um momento o brilho divertido que viam em seus olhos desde que tinha chegado, foi substituído por algo frio e furioso, antes de desaparecer e ela lhe apresentar um sorriso meigo – Fui clara?

\- Como um cristal, Princesa. – Ash respondeu engolindo em seco.

\- Que bom. – Ela disse sorrindo e abrindo a porta para a saída – Façam uma boa viagem.

\- Agradecemos pela hospitalidade e por terem nos ouvido, Princesa Mackenzie. – Morrigan agradeceu se curvando e andando em direção a carruagem, antes de entrar, porém, ela acenou para a Princesa, ou melhor, Príncipe Lauren que se encontrava montada em um belo corcel na frente da caravana.

Ash entrou logo atrás dela, ambos se olharam e suspiraram aliviados por terem cumprindo a maior parte do dever para o qual foram designados. Enquanto a carruagem se punha em movimento, Morrigan só sabia torcer para que tudo desse certo e que não encontrassem ameaças no caminho.

A caravana foi sem nenhuma intercorrência ao longo do caminho, faltava mais ou mesmo meia hora para chegar quando Lauren reconheceu o caminho para o pequeno lago que havia conhecido a dona daqueles olhos marrons e azuis, seu coração se apertou com vontade de ir lá. Sua consciência e coração brigavam, mas, seu coração ganhou, levantando a mão toda caravana parou, rapidamente ela cavalgou em direção à carruagem de Ash e Morrigan. Lauren chegou a carruagem Morrigan abriu a porta e a olhou.

\- Algum problema, Alteza? - Perguntou Morrigan preocupada se aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Não, só queria avisar que tem um lago por esse caminho. - Disse Lauren apontando para uma estrada de cascalho a esquerda da principal - Eu quero ir lá dar água para Guardião, não se preocupem eu sei o caminho a partir daqui - Ela falou sorrindo suavemente para os dois.

\- Claro, Alteza, mas pode ir com uns soldados. - Concordou Morrigan apontando para dois guardas.

\- Obrigada pela oferta, mas irei recusar. Sei me defender muito bem. – Respondeu Lauren seus olhos brilhando ouro por um momento. Nunca fora indefesa e não começaria agora.

\- Ótimo, vemos Sua Alteza no castelo. – interviu Ash, quando viu que a parceira rebateria. Lauren partiu logo em seguida, gritando para a caravana continuar.

 **Pov. Lauren**

A caravana seguiu seu caminho pela estrada principal, tirei minha capa com o brasão da família e botei na bolsa na lateral de Guardião. Seguimos na estrada de cascalho e logo pude ouvir a cachoeira do lago, acelerei meu cavalo em direção ao mesmo, chegando mais perto tive uma visão que fez meu coração saltitar de alegria. A mesma moça estava lá, como da última vez, só que agora ela estava sentada na rocha virada de costas para mim.

\- É rude olhar sabia? - Ela perguntou me assustando, sai do meu transe e me aproximei após descer do cavalo.

\- Me perdoe, não queria fazê-la desconfortável. – Falei me sentando no chão, a beira do lago ao seu lado.

\- Não foi, só senti sua presença. – Ela tranquilizou-me sorrindo, virando-se para mim e me dando uma bela vista de seu corpo curvilíneo - Então o que faz por aqui de novo?

\- Vou visitar um reino, então só parei para beber água e me deparei com você de novo. – Respondi, sorrindo suavemente para ela - E você?

\- É meu refúgio, é onde fico longe de todos. – Ela respondeu saindo da água e se vestindo ainda molhada - Eu odeio parecer indelicada, mas estou atrasada e tenho de volta.

\- Vou lhe ver de novo? – Perguntei me levantando e indo atrás dela.

\- Claro, no tempo certo. - Ela respondeu e roubou-me um selinho rápido, para em seguida se afastar com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Vi ela se distanciando do lago por um novo caminho, que não vi na última vez que estive li e desaparecer, da minha visão. Assobiei e Guardião logo chegou ao meu lado, montei e fui em direção a Cidade de Sangue, e uma noiva que não conhecia.

 **5 capitulo**

 **Reino de sangue. Castelo**

Logo Lauren alcançou a caravana, para surpresa de Ash e Morrigan, ela dessa vez foi ao lado da carruagem, pouco depois entraram na cidade que estava em pleno vapor, de lá se via o castelo no alto da montanha, eles passaram pelas pessoas indo direto para o castelo, o caminho para lá era bem limpo com vários tipos de flores que eram ate exóticas para o lugar. Logo chegaram o castelo grande, mas Lauren pensou que o dela era 3 vezes maior, com certeza o seu era bem maior


End file.
